Angel and Spike say what
by thegoddesslumpy
Summary: This story is about angel and spike after the battle. I do not own these characters i just use them.
1. Chapter 1

The rain is the only thing I can feel and smell right now everything else is just like a movie. I don't know where Charlie boy is. I do know where the poof is; off after that dragon and Blue is right next to me prolly because she still thinks I'm her pet. All of it is the same demon after demon stab, cut, dice, and behead. I look up at the sky and I see the dragon Angel must have killed it now stupid git had to do the sword in heart of the dragon thing. Then I realize the dragon is falling in this general direction. I feel a thud in my left side as I fly completely to the right.

"Bloody hell Angle gets off!"

"Oh I'm sorry just trying to help you not get squished." he turns his head to side pointing to the dragon that had a bunch of dead baddies under it. I look up at him and he has this facial expression of bliss.

"What the hell, you so happy about."

"Look spike" He points down the alley and I realize what he was looking at, slayers. Not just any slayers Buffy and Faith plus the ones from Sunnydale. Xanders there also with red and if I'm right there wolf boy. I look up at Angel again.

"So you going to get off me?"

The fight only ends lasting a few more hours and we all end up going to some place that Angel refers to as the Hyperion sounds poofy to me. But there's a lot of room so I won't complain. I won't look at Buffy because I can't but I can feel her eyes staring at me. She' not surprised that I'm here so Andrew must have told her pillock he is. Illyria carried Gunn here and willow is helping nursing him. Red and Oz are talking with Angel also. Xander however is just looking out the window.

"Angel?"Everybody turns to look up at Xander. You can only see one side of his face and it's the one with the patch on it.

"Ya?"

"Are going to stay here in LA?"Angel looks over at me with an expression that I don't quite understand.

"What the bloody hell you looking at me for like bleeding what you're going to do."

"I'm not sure... why?" and the poof is still staring at me.

"Well since the whole slayers worldwide thing we were wondering if you guys would like to be part of the new watchers council." Buffy spoke looking at Angel with the expression of puppy without the pout.

"I don't know..."

"Well the council would pay you of course and Gunn, Illyria, Spike." Willow said all very cheery as she walked down the staircase. She comes and sits down right next to me. I Know she looking.

"What?"

"I can't believe you still haven't given me a hug." I look up at her giving my best are you serious hug. If I'm right I heard Xander chuckle.

"How about we all sleep on it guys okay I'm gonna go talk to Gunn.


	2. Chapter 2

As Spike woke up he could felt so sore from the battle in the alley. He turned over to his side and realized Angel was staring at him in the chair across the room. "Angel?"

"Mmm"

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Thinking"

"Well can't you do that I dunno in your room?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"….Well"

"Are you going to stay here?" spike looked at Angel and thought about what he said trying to think of any reason not to stay.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Angel smiled and looked at spike for a few more seconds longer as if waiting for spike to change his mind. He got up gingerly and left. He got up out of bed deciding he was hungry and went to go downstairs when there was a knock on his door. "Spike?" he opened the door to a very pensive Buffy.

"Ello pet what can I do for you?"

"That's what you say to me? You haven't once looked at me since I have been here you're not even looking at me now."

"Buff Slayer looks here pet I don't want to look at you because... it hurts seeing you knowing that you don't love me the way I love you. Plus what in the world would make me want to look at you when I know your looking the magnificent s poof."Buffy looks at him and seemed to really think about what he was saying.

"Because I did love you." Spike stared at her expressionless."Angel took us up on the new councils offer he gave me his choice a minute ago and yours too." He looked at her with a sad expression but dismissed quickly."He didn't want to work with us without you." He looked so surprised Buffy had to laugh."I know weird right I thought he hated you."Buffy stood there a minute longer "you going stairs?"

"ya" The walk down there was so awkward he just wanted to get some blood and go back in his room.

Angel and Faith were talking and laughing when Spike and Buffy walked into the room the both of them went quiet but Faith was smirking uncrontrolably. Willow walked out from behind them with Oz in tow.

"So Red you're gay huh?" Spike said with a devils grin on his face. Willow looked at him and gave him the don't mess with me I'm a Wiccan and they just stared at each other.

"Not that I care but what's wrong with Angel. Spike looked up at Xander then to Angel and realized he was giving Willow the glare that could kill if he was still evil.

"Bloody hell peaches looks like you need a drink, so speaking of is there anything to drink." Angel snapped out of his glare when he realized everybody was looking at him.

"What?"

"Blood you know red liquid stuff very nutritious if you're a vampire."

"Oh Yak there's some in the kitchen come on I'll heat some up for us." When Angel and Spike walked away Faith was still grinning.

Spike leaned against the counter he started to think up reasons for why Angel was glaring at Red he couldn't think of any reason except that she has better hair than him so he decided not to think too much about it Angel was probably just thinking about how he doesn't have his nancy boy hair gel hair. By the time there bloody was done heating up they ate in silence Angel kept looking down at the ground.

"I really missed this place it is nice to have it filled with people even if they are screaming giggling teenage girls."

"Ya I remember back in sunny hell when Buffy's house was full of girls it was pretty fun especially when training came around." Spike said almost in a morning kind of way."So why did you wait for me to give my answer?"

"Because…..when I lost my soul do you know what I thought constantly about?"

"All the horrible things you have ever done"

"Well that too but I also thought about you and the ladies you guys were my family especially you and Drui were my favorites out of all my Childers." Spike cut Angel off

"Mate Drui turned me." Angel looked at him and he looked really sad for a moment.

"That's not true Drui bit you but you drank my blood Spike. I told Darla that Drui turned you because it was easier than telling her I did it." Angel was about to continue when Illyria came bursting into the kitchen she looked so tired that she was just about to fall over.

Gunn is bleeding from his wounds again he needs more fixing." Angel looked at her for a moment and he nodded his head and made his way upstairs Spike decided to follow. He wanted to hear the rest of his story.

They made their way into Gunns room. Illyria led them in until they came to their destination. Gunn was on a fairly large bed his whole body it seemed was covered by bandages on his side their blood spooling out Angel bent over Gunn and started to work as he did he decided to tell spike the rest of the truth because he seemed to want to know.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flash Back_

_Angelus was strolling the streets of london with Darla and Drui in tow when a young man walked by looking down, Drui stopped and eyed the boy as he walked away._

_"The stars are talking daddy they want to see sweet blood of it's children so it can feed off of us. The princess wants a knight but stars say i'll have to share and the queen of cups will be ever so cross." Angelus turned swiftly behind to catch Drui and drag her into the neearest alley before any humans notice. Angelus held Drui to him to muffle out any screams that could occur, after the vision past Drui looked up at him with a most wicked smile that would make the devil scared. _

_"Drui what did you see?" Darla asked presenting herself besides Angelus._

_"Stars says it needs a sweet boy to fill the night with blood and joy, But not untill the Queen of cups goes away from the castle so the princess can do wicked things...." Drui started to stare out at space again. Angelus had a feeling that she just had a vision of the mate she's been asking for and Darla has been pushing for. Angelus turned to look up at his lover and he smiled._

_"Drui? did you have a vision again about your mate? not fake one again i hope, to not have to punish you...again" Drui looked up at him not with horror like she does when she lies but with knowledge._

_"Daddy he has the bluest eyes that rain can't help but be apart and the sweetest words all written in black...but soon will be in blood."_

_Darla made a sound and turned to leave. And she muttered something close to she's porbably lying again._

_The next night they all went hunting in town they all fed and were quite full. Angelus noticed how quite Drui was tonight, he kept a watchfull eye on her. Darla was talking to Angelus but wasn't really paying that much attetion._

_"She'll porbably turn the first idiot that she runs into..." Just then a boy knocked into them dumping all his papers on the ground._

_"warch were your going." said the boy verey rudely Angelus looked down just for second to see a pair of blue eyes blured by tears. He looked over at Drui who was walking very slowly now. The Boy dashed out of sight into an alley._

_"Darla my love I think it will be best if I follow Drui." Darla looked up at him "verey well" she was clearly mad but wanted to get home as soon as possuble she sent out a letter to the master a weelks ago and was hoping to hear soon. He turned away to .go follow his childer into the alley_

_He stayed in the shawdows at the end of the alley and watched Drui bend down to the boy._

_"Do you want to be happy?" He looked up at her revealing a tear stained face._

_"yes yes i do." _

_"Whats your name."_

_"William miss whats yours"_

_"Druisilla"_

_She leaned into him and he closed his eyes. then she morphed into her vampire face and bit into him and started t drink for him. Angelus was listening to the boys heart beat to make sure she stopped at the right time. Finally she stopped drinking and looked up at the boy and then her head went back. Angelus was at her side so before she could pass out from her vision. he looked up at the boy and then down at Drui._

_"Well Drui I hope he is the one you wanted." he wasn't sure but it looked like she was smiling._


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

Buffy left a few weeks ago to go back to Europe. Everybody left to go back with her except Xander and Faith who stayed behind to help Angel and Spike set up for the incoming slayers. They have decided to stay in La to help train them also. Gunn was still in bed for his wounds but he was healing pretty well. Buffy got a doctor to come in and give him some medical attention and stuff. Illyria has been helping Gunn feel better and has helped him be able to move about.

Spike was sitting down in the Kitchen dipping a doughnut in a cup of blood when Angel walked in.

"So how many little slayers are we getting in our happy little family?"

"Don't know but I'm thinking of instead of putting the training room in the basement that maybe we should put the dining area on the bottom level. There's a lot more room there and the kitchen in the back could be the weapons room."

"Or we could connect a few of the bedrooms together by knocking down walls, so they can eat there instead." Xander said walking in the room with Faith behind him.

"So Angel" Faith added "How do you feel about starting up Angels investigations again so you can the slayers hands on training with other demons and give them a look on the world that's different then a cemetery."

"Well I was thinking about" Xander was sitting across the table listening to Faith and Angle talk about and watching Spike eats his doughnut with an extremely disgusted expression. Spike just looks up at him and chuckles. Then he proceeds to pick up his doughnut and repeats the actions.

"Plus you know it would give a good cover story to let people think that's it's a place of business and not a place of slayers." Spike is now currently making moaning noises wells eating the doughnut. Xander looks even more disgusted than before.

"You're right that sounds a good." Spike is now licking his fingers in delight, Faith turns to the fridge anybody feel like breakfast. Xander looks up at her.

"I don't I believe I have an appetite anymore." Faith looks down at him and grabs doughnut of the table and starts to nibble it. Angel sits down and starts to sip Spike's blood.

"Bloody hell man."

"What"

"You drinking me blood"

"Well actually I bought the blood so therefore it is mine and you actually drinking my blood" He looks at Angle clearly aggravated by the concept and he reaches for mug and chugs down before Angel could stop him. Not yours if it's on another mans."

"Or vampire" Angel and Spike look up at Xander in surprise. The both of them forgot there were still other people in the room. There seemed to be a new awkward silence in the room until Illyria walked fluently into the room.

"Who are these weak mortals Angel?"

"They are Faith and Xander."

"Faith is something that humans use to guide themselves..., that's what Wesley told me once." Faith looked up at the name of her former watcher and saddened, she never really liked Wesley that much but she felt bad for the way she treated him in the past. Angel spoke up.

"When Fred died Illyria took over her body...Wesley was like her guide to the world."

Faith looked up at Illyria clearly seeing her grieving. This made Faith wish even more that she and Wesley could've been close. Illyria stopped and looked at Xander.

"I thought Pirates don't exist anymore in this world." Spike started to laugh and before anybody could respond to what Illyria Angels phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello" Angel listened pensively and nodded his head every now and again. As Angel was on the phone Illyria grabbed an abundance of food for Gunn and herself and left the kitchen. Xander mumbled something about going shopping for some tools for the training room since he's going to knock down walls. Faith automatically grabbed her car keys and left with him. Spike got up and filled his mug and another one with blood and he started to heat them up.

"Well I guess it's really up to spike Buffy" Spike turned swiftly to look at Angel but then the microwave want off so instead he set one mug in front of Angel and one in front of him.

"Well one this isn't just my hotel it's Spikes too." Spike gave him strange look. "and two Dawn doesn't like me so if you want her to come down here for the summer then you'll have to ask spike because she clearly doesn't trust me at ll." after a few seconds Angel nodded then proceeded to hand the phone to Spike.

"Hello?" Angel watched him a fascination. He just couldn't get over how annoying he could be sometimes but yet still managed win the hearts of everybody. He kind of smiled to himself for second thinking and mine.

"Well....sure when she coming pet."


	5. Chapter 5

Hi thsi is chapter five and i'm sorry theres no spike and Angel in this one it's Just Faith and Xander.

They walk down the isles of home depot picking out the tools they need to knock down thte walls to make a really large one room.

"After this we should go to another store for room furniture." Faith added looking at the tools in the cart unnapreicietley.

"Ya should probably go to bed bath and beyond for the lenins." She gave him a quzzical look. Xander started to go on about some tool he was holding. Faith was thinking about how a few years ago they had sex. She remembered how he saved her. As she looked at him she realized how much hotter he is now, espically how he dresses so much better now and the fact that he has a eye patch. How much he has changed.

"You know staring at people is sometimes considered rude."

"Sorry Xander just kinda was thinking about how people can change."

"Ya, like Spike and Angel." He chuckled to himself. She looked up at him and she raised an eyebrow. But Xander could clearly see a smirk on her face.

"I don't know what your talking about Xander. She gace him her most inncoent face. "Oh come on you know how Angel use to follow Buffy and they way he used to look at her. That is the same way he's looking at Spike now."

"Ya know Xander I think all this talks about tools are really going to your head, what color should the training room be?" He looked at her with a estrange expression.

"How about green, it's a calming color." As they went to go get paint Faith started to remember what her and Angel were talking about when Spike and Buffy walked down stairs and saw them laughing. Angel was telling her that he may have some stronger feelings towards spike that don't go along with hate.


	6. Chapter 6

_Faith sat down and was sitting there sipping coffee. Angel came down the stairs in a delriously happy mood._

_"Not evil are we?" He looked up at her realizing she was there._

_"No not evil." he held up his hands."Just very happy, Spikes staying." He looked almost whimsical at that moment._

_"And why would you be so happy about that?"_

_"Well Spike is Family." He said that and turned away._

_"Oh ya because Drui was the one that turned him and you turned Drui... right?"_

_"Well actually I turned Spike."_

_"Buffy said Spike told her that Drui turned him."_

_"Well that's we told him."_

_"So your happy that he is going to stay because he's family?" She looked at him for a few seconds giving him come on I know your hiding somethinf look._

_"okay, okay, okay, see the thing is that.... me and Spike have a very sorted history together..." Faith just raised her eyebrows at him. "Did Buffy ever tell about the time a vampire Willow came to Sunnydale.?"_

_"No?"_

_"Well this will help explain. When Vampire Willow came she..started to hit on a few of the girls in the bronze..."_

_"Well she likes girls."_

_"Well ya but as a vampire you don't really care about that." She looked at him for a few minutes then slowly a smile curled her lips._

_"See what I mean by sorted?" He looked at her smileing and then they both started to laugh._

Authors Note-

I know really short but I had to write this little chapter about Faith and Angel i thought you might want to know why Faith has been smirking alot.


	7. Chapter 7

Few weeks after the the training room had been fixed up.

Angel and Spike looked around the room that they all would be training slyers in.

"So which one do you think choose the green paint?" Spike said. Then Illyria walked in and looked up at the wall and added.

"I beleive it was the pirate." Then she added. "I don't like this wall it makes me feel... calm... I don't like this feeling I should go find the pirate and make him pay for my feeling." Both vampires looked at her when they heard a voice come from the doorway.

" Illyria I don't thinl the piraate did this on purpose." All three heads snapped at the voice realizing that it was Gunn. Spike went up to him and gave him a dude hug.

"Good to see you walking about Charlie Boy."

"Ya that's great how you feelin." Angel added.

"Feelin better well feeling better enough to walk." Gunn turned to face Illyria. "Hey do you think you can help me take a walk outside. I don't think I can manage down the stairs myself." She looked at him and gave a look of death.

"I'm a....." She was just about to go on her rant about how she was the most powerfull being but quickly dismissed it when she saw him wince at little in his side, " Fine..." She walked out of the room and let Gunn follow her. Spike started chuchkling to himself and Angel asked him what was so funny. He turned to Angel.

" Well I think it's Kinda obvious,.. So since the training room is all done. Since the slayers room are cleaned up you wanna go out.. kill something." Angel nodded his head in agreement and they headed down the stairs. They had'nt killed anything since the battle in the alley way and he was starting to get a bit restless.

It's Usually quiet in downtown LA at this time at night. So Spike suggested that they go to a club to get some staking action. Angel just figured that Spike just wanted to get some action, that doesn't nessacerily evlove a stake. Angel watched Spike dancing with a few girls in the middle of the dance floor for at least ten minutes now. Every time Spike looked back at Angel he could've swore he had the same exression on his face when he was talking to red. So Spike waved a hand over to Angel to come join them. Angel was shocked to say the least but he went on over anyway. Then it was Spike's turn to be shocked. They all dance together for a while untill Angel stopped dead in the middle of a song that Spike apperently loved.

"Hey you poof, what you do that for?" Angell nodded his head towards a group of four vampires that were leaving with a two girls. Sike looked at there dancing partners said his excuse for them leaving and they left. Angel stopped Spike short in front of the Alley the Vampires and the girls went down.

"Let me first,"

"Bloody hell no mate I want to go first."

"Spike this isn't up for negotiation."

"Why, not like your the boss." Angel sighed

"Spike just let me go first, you can go first next time....okay." Spike looked at him like he was nuts.

"Mate I think you just negotiated." He looked back at Spike and shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He turned into the alley When one of the vampires looked up from the girls he was just about to eat.

"Go get your own meal pal."

" What don't wanna share." Angel said with his smirk growing wider. Now all four Vampires morphed into game face and were staring at him. Angel continued nodding his head towards Spike. "My friend and I don't like it when people come into our town and mess with our people."

Angel was now examining his nails." So if you continue to hurt these young ladies I'm gonna have to hurt you." Just the vampire who Angel was talking to squezzed the girl a little tighter so she'd scream. Spike didn't waste a second he'd gotten two of the vampires before Angel got to the one that was holding the Girl. The fourth one was trying to take the other girl away with him. But she mased him in the eye so he doubled back and screamed before Angel staked him. Both guys looked at eachother.

"So shall we walk these ladies home or what mate?"

.....................................................................................................................................................Later the Hyperion

Both guys walked into the hotel in silence Spike smirking wickedly.

"Did you have to hit on all the girls nd get all of there numbers?"

"Why not Angel,... Do you have a promblem with that?"

"Why would I have a promblem with that ...Spike?"

"I don't know Angel, how about you tell me everytime I give a girl even a look you... have this facial expression like you're going to rip somebodys head off." Spike looked at Angel with a stern face that would make Willows resolve face a walk through a park. Angel just shook his head and turned away and headed upstairs. When Spike could see him anymore Angel was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback_

_Druisilla and William burst through the door of an old victorian house. Angelus watched through the shawdows as William pushed her against the wall. _

_"Drui who is this." She looked up at him with wi._

_de and happu eyes._

_"Daddy this is a bad a puppy he's called willy. " William cut her off._

_"William the names William." She looked dissapointed espically since he let her call Willy on the way over here._

_"William you know whats it's like traveling with only woman for as long as I have I'm sure we will get along just fine." Angelus was trying to make him feel better. "Come with me William."_

_William looked at Drui expecting her to protest but all she said was. _

_"Oh daddy were grandmummy I want show her William." She said gleefully. William still didn't go towards Angelus. He steped into the light you can see a scratch from his high cheekbone done to his chisel jaw. _

_"The Master called for her, you know Darla, Masters pet." He touched his scratch when he said this. "Will I thought I told you to come here." William looked up at him._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Will my boy there are few simple rules that you need to know. One you will allways listen to me I am your.. grand sire and Drui is your sire, Darla is your great grand sire,, and you will listen to what we tell you. Two when I tell you to do something do it. Understand." William contemplated this._

_"Why?_

_"Because I'm your grand sire."_

_"Well I get that but why do I have to listen to you." Angelus sighed and realized he was going to have a lengthy explaination. _

_"Come with me... Willy upstairs now." He turned on his heel he didn't look back to see if William was falling. William wasn't sure but it looked like he was smiling._


	9. Chapter 9

Angel heard a knock on his door and got up to open it but Spike had already burst in.

"We never finished what we were talking about." Angel looked up at him and thought about what he heard Spike say. As he watch Angel contemplate what he was going to say. As he was waiting he crossed his arms.

"It was nothing."

"Blo."

"Angel?" Xander cut Spike short of whatever he was going to say and was giving Angel and Xander the stare down.

"Spike perhapes you want to finish this later, whats up Xander?"

"We finally got word on how many slayers are coming."

"How many?"

"Were suppose to start off with six then get some more throughout the year."

"Well bloody about time, when?" Spike said still peeved.

"In about a month or so."

"Xander?" He turned towards the blond.

"Ya"

"Are you done."

"Ya"

"Then you can go." He sighed then left. Spike instantly turned towards Angel.

"Well Bloody hell Angel you are such poof."

"Well so arent you, What do you remember when you first met me?"

"Of course I do you laid down you're stupid law about sires and such."

"What else?" Spike looked at him for a moment and went red in the face. Angel watch him turn and walk away. He knew that would make him drop it for now.

Later that Night:

Faith was on the phone in the lobby trying her best to get it organized for the future buisness. She didn't know it but Xander was walking up behind her when he put a hand on her shoulder. Faith sent him flying threw the air he landed infront of the counter.

"Xander !" She yelled at him. "What the hell you doing sneaking up on me like that."

"Thought you could use some help." She went over to him and helped him stand up.

"Sorry you really startled me, guess I'm still use to prison." He made a face at her and gave her hug.

"Xander?"

"I'm giving you hug friends tend to do this time to time."

"Okay." She hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Well well well Pirate swobbing your deck ay matey." Xander looked up at Spike furrowing his brow.

"What?" Spike just laughed and turned away. Faith realized Xander still didn't let go. That Night when Faith went to bed she had the strangest dream.

........................................................................................

_"Wakey Wakey."_

_Faith opened her eyes to a feminie voice. What she saw was a small blond woman with curly hair._

_"Anya?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Are you alive?"_

_"Nope."_

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you know that if you break Xanders heart I'll come crush your's."

Faith went to poke Anya to make sure this was reall her finger went through instantly.

"What are you talking about." Anya gave her a look.

"Like you don't know you are so crushing on my Xan man." Faith thought about how ridiculous Anya sounded and decided it was dream she turned on her stomach and went back to sleep.

"Well that was rude be nice to my Xander he allready has had enough pain.


	10. Chapter 10

Spike and Xander were racing down the hall on the computer chairs. So far Xander had won the last three and that really frustrated Spike only because he knew he could beat Xander in any other kind of race but not this one. So he decided he was gonna have to cheat.

"How about one more go matey."

"Are you ever gonna stop with the pirate refrences." Spike looked at him and faked thinking for a few seconds.

"No." Xander sighed and started at there make shift start line.

.........................................................................................

Angel was walking out of his room with a book in his hand when Spike simutaneously rammed into him on his chair. When Angel finally looked up he realized two things. One Xander was face first in the carpet with a computer chair behind him. Two Him and Spike where tangled up with one another in a verey too comfortabled way.

"Oi get off me mate before I lose to eyepatch."

Just then Xander got off the ground picked up his chair even though his nose was bleeding and pushed off for the end of the had manage to get out from under Angel and made his way to his chair and pushed off after Xander. Spike was really mad at Angel becuase Xander won.

.............................................................................................

Angel looked up at Faith and Xander watching as she tried to fix Xanders nose. He thought about how how much he use to dislike Xander a lot and how Xander use to dislike him. As he thought about that he realized he really didn't mind Xander that much he was a good and loyal friend to whoever he befriended. Even Cordy liked him. Just Then Illyria Walked by Xander and Faith and gave Xander a glare.

"What?"

"It's all your fault Pirate I feel calm nobody is allowed to make me feel." He then looked up at her.

"You're not still mad about the wall thing are you."

Just then Spike walked by and sat next to Angel.

"Blue I suggest you get bloody well over it."

"Shut up pet." He sighed and looked at Angel.

"It's your fault I lost to him." "

Well I told to stop playing that game with the chairs you're gonna break them."

"Well Well Well mister cranky pant's need an itch to be scrathched." Angel looked at him with his What expression. "Okay let me rephrase that." Faith was watching them with a smirk on her face. "You cranky." Spike poked at Angels chest. "Which means only one thing." Angel was trying hard to fight his facial expression. "We have to go kill something." He swiftly grabbed Angel and they were out the door. Angel was verey dissapointed.

............................................................................................

" I cant believe you tried to cheat against Xander."

"He may be slow but he's fast on his ass." Angel hid his smile away from Spike.

"Where do you think Drui is?" Spike looked up at Angel and answered with knowledged.

"Prolly Brazil crazy bint loved it there." Spike now smiled to himself. Angel couldn't help it but watch Spike. He remebered after they got back from Rome they decided it was time to move on. He said he had a girlfriend but really he was thinking about Spike.

"Oh shit." Spike looked at Angel with a surprised exprssion. "Oh come on I swear." he ingored that comment.

"What the matter."

"I forgot about Nina."


	11. Chapter 11

**Another Chappy beta'd and ready for you :D **

**I really really liked this chapter a lot ... this one was a little tougher to edit though .. your descriptions repeated the same words a lot .. like the words foliage, and skitter. lol. So, I changed the words up a bit to make everything flow better. I also added a couple of he said, she said things .. **

**so, re read it .. make sure I didn't mess anything up :D **

**Okay then .. I'm gonna go now. I LOVED it ^_^ Can't wait to read the next one. You're telling a good story my friend :D **

**......................................................................................................**

Hi, my sister xtina-chan beta'd this chapter. Thank you sister! I hope you guys enjoy. Please review.

As they continued following the path that the map told them to take, Angel noticed a small spot of land that was way too flat to be a part of the rest of the desert. He pointed it out to the others, and they walked toward it.

Xander knelt down, swiping his hands over the sand for a minute. He stopped, rising back up. A large patch of metal was now revealed to them.

"About bloody time," Spike spoke up.

.............................................................................................................................................

Xander went down the stairs first, with the others following closely behind him. They started walking down a long hall, examining the surrounding walls, which were crawling with various life and foliage. They all made disgusted faces as the bugs and rats skittered across the floor … the only living things in this abandoned laboratory. The walls were also cluttered with all sorts of lab equipment that would have made Fred squeal with joy.

Eventually they made it to they end of the hall, which grew into a much bigger and rounder room, filled with test tube upon test tube. They studied the tubes walking beside them, peering into them, and wondering why they were empty. Spike felt an uneasy tingle roll down his spine, and he turned around. There, in front of him, was the only tube that had anything in it.

"Look guys, over here … I think this is the only one with someone in it."

"It looks like some sort of ..." Angel trailed off.

"Like some kind of body … " Spike leaned against the side of the tube.

Xander was studying the space around him, and he noticed how the foliage didn't touch this tube, and how the bugs and rats didn't skitter in front of it either. Faith instinctively leaned in to touch the glass. That's when it shattered.

.........................................................................................................................................

Everybody jumped back looking at the Skeleton that was now lying on the ground. It's form was slowly developing new layers of muscle and skin. Suddenly, the insects and rats couldn't get out of the room fast enough, and all of the plant life that surrounded them had vanished, leaving the room looking relatively normal.

After a few minutes the skeleton had turned into an ordinary human body. It's head peered up at the lot of them.

"Liam" it stated after a moment.

There before them was a young girl. She had long black hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and deep chocolate eyes that matched Angel's. She was now looking at only him.

"Kathy," Angel asked. To say he was surprised was a total understatement.

.........................................................................................................................................

She looked up at him not being able to believe her own eyes. _My brother, _she kept telling herself. _My brother … my brother … my brother … is here. Why is his hair so funny? What's with his clothes? Who are these people around him?_ One memory quickly floods back into her brain, stopping her internal rambling.

_~~Kathy heard a knock at the door, so she walked across the room to answer it, hoping it was good news and not anymore bad. After her brother died, Kathy would not speak a word to anyone. She only looked and nodded her head when needed. Her mother's foot steps could be heard in the distance, knowing that when Kathy opened the door she would not speak to whomever it was. Slowly, she gripped the knob of the door and turned to open in it._

_"Liam," she said in a hoarse whisper because of being silent for so long. She tried again. "Liam!" She jumped into his arms. "I knew you'd come back as an angel." _

_Her mother was now running, remembering what her husband had told her … not to invite anybody in. _

_"Kathy no," she screamed._

_"Invite me in sister, wont you?" Liam smiled at her crookedly.~~_

She continued staring at him, but her expression had changed from joyous to pure fear.

"You're gonna kill me," she stated, and it looked like Angel's mouth had gone dry.

"No Kathy I'm not." He took off his jacket, feeling aware that everybody was watching him, and he wrapped it around his little sister. "Guys I think it's time to go home."

Spike looked at Angel and nodded with a very confused look on his face, but he made his way out the room. Faith followed him. Xander on the other hand, didn't move.

"What's going on," he asked him.

"Kathy is my sister," Angel replied sighing. "Please Xander …" he then trailed off wanting the boy to follow Spike and Faith.

Xander left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another Chappy beta'd and ready for you :D **

**I really really liked this chapter a lot ... this one was a little tougher to edit though .. your descriptions repeated the same words a lot .. like the words foliage, and skitter. lol. So, I changed the words up a bit to make everything flow better. I also added a couple of he said, she said things .. **

**so, re read it .. make sure I didn't mess anything up :D **

**Okay then .. I'm gonna go now. I LOVED it ^_^ Can't wait to read the next one. You're telling a good story my friend :D **

**......................................................................................................**

Hi, my sister xtina-chan beta'd this chapter. Thank you sister! I hope you guys enjoy. Please review.

As they continued following the path that the map told them to take, Angel noticed a small spot of land that was way too flat to be a part of the rest of the desert. He pointed it out to the others, and they walked toward it.

Xander knelt down, swiping his hands over the sand for a minute. He stopped, rising back up. A large patch of metal was now revealed to them.

"About bloody time," Spike spoke up.

.............................................................................................................................................

Xander went down the stairs first, with the others following closely behind him. They started walking down a long hall, examining the surrounding walls, which were crawling with various life and foliage. They all made disgusted faces as the bugs and rats skittered across the floor … the only living things in this abandoned laboratory. The walls were also cluttered with all sorts of lab equipment that would have made Fred squeal with joy.

Eventually they made it to they end of the hall, which grew into a much bigger and rounder room, filled with test tube upon test tube. They studied the tubes walking beside them, peering into them, and wondering why they were empty. Spike felt an uneasy tingle roll down his spine, and he turned around. There, in front of him, was the only tube that had anything in it.

"Look guys, over here … I think this is the only one with someone in it."

"It looks like some sort of ..." Angel trailed off.

"Like some kind of body … " Spike leaned against the side of the tube.

Xander was studying the space around him, and he noticed how the foliage didn't touch this tube, and how the bugs and rats didn't skitter in front of it either. Faith instinctively leaned in to touch the glass. That's when it shattered.

.........................................................................................................................................

Everybody jumped back looking at the Skeleton that was now lying on the ground. It's form was slowly developing new layers of muscle and skin. Suddenly, the insects and rats couldn't get out of the room fast enough, and all of the plant life that surrounded them had vanished, leaving the room looking relatively normal.

After a few minutes the skeleton had turned into an ordinary human body. It's head peered up at the lot of them.

"Liam" it stated after a moment.

There before them was a young girl. She had long black hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and deep chocolate eyes that matched Angel's. She was now looking at only him.

"Kathy," Angel asked. To say he was surprised was a total understatement.

.........................................................................................................................................

She looked up at him not being able to believe her own eyes. _My brother, _she kept telling herself. _My brother … my brother … my brother … is here. Why is his hair so funny? What's with his clothes? Who are these people around him?_ One memory quickly floods back into her brain, stopping her internal rambling.

_~~Kathy heard a knock at the door, so she walked across the room to answer it, hoping it was good news and not anymore bad. After her brother died, Kathy would not speak a word to anyone. She only looked and nodded her head when needed. Her mother's foot steps could be heard in the distance, knowing that when Kathy opened the door she would not speak to whomever it was. Slowly, she gripped the knob of the door and turned to open in it._

_"Liam," she said in a hoarse whisper because of being silent for so long. She tried again. "Liam!" She jumped into his arms. "I knew you'd come back as an angel." _

_Her mother was now running, remembering what her husband had told her … not to invite anybody in. _

_"Kathy no," she screamed._

_"Invite me in sister, wont you?" Liam smiled at her crookedly.~~_

She continued staring at him, but her expression had changed from joyous to pure fear.

"You're gonna kill me," she stated, and it looked like Angel's mouth had gone dry.

"No Kathy I'm not." He took off his jacket, feeling aware that everybody was watching him, and he wrapped it around his little sister. "Guys I think it's time to go home."

Spike looked at Angel and nodded with a very confused look on his face, but he made his way out the room. Faith followed him. Xander on the other hand, didn't move.

"What's going on," he asked him.

"Kathy is my sister," Angel replied sighing. "Please Xander …" he then trailed off wanting the boy to follow Spike and Faith.

Xander left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Erica - All done and edited. I changed up/added some stuff in to make everything flow a lot better. Hope you like. Check it out. Let me know. Love you. **

Faith was standing in the middle of kitchen, waiting for a bag of popcorn to be finished, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come on in," she called.

Xander walked into her apartment. "You know what I like about this place," he asked her. She raised one eyebrow at him. "I like how all of our rooms are like mini homes." He turns around her apartment. "Living room." He turns a little more. "Kitchen." He turns a little more. "Bathroom." Then he makes his final turn. "Bedroom."

"Xander, this place used to be a hotel. This is probably one of their suites."

"Yeah, but what I really like is how they don't forget about any rooms at all. Especially the most important ones." The microwave beeped in the background at them.

"Xander what are you trying to say?"

"Absolutely nothing," He says defensively.

"Mmm hmmm," Faith mumbles, not buying it.

"Five by five." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

He walked up behind her before she could grab the popcorn, and he grabbed it. "I also like the room service of popcorn."

She slowly turned around to face, leaning back against the counter.

"Oh really?" She leaned in to kiss him, but he put a finger up to her lips, and said only one word.

"No."

She felt a little offended, but more angry at him for refusing her. "And why not," she questioned him.

"Do you remember when you and me had sex?"

She did. "Yeah. There was nothing wrong with it," she replied with her very own smirk.

"No," he agreed.

"Well yay! Then lets go," she tried to kiss him again, but was refused. Again.

"There was definitely nothing wrong with what happened with us, but I don't want to do anything with you ... until you go on a date with me."

She got what he was trying to say. He wanted a little something more with her. "Are you asking me out Xander?"

"Yes I am." There was a moment of silence before he spoke again. "Faith?"

"Yes?"

"Will you go to the movies with me?" He closed his eyes faking fear of being rejected.

"Yes," she replied.

Xander leaned in to give Faith a kiss on the cheek. Then he walked toward the doorway, and stopped, turning around.

"How's 7:30," he asked her before leaving.

"Five by Five to me." She was still smiling minutes after he had left.

.....................................................................................................................................

Xander walked down the hallway, now going toward Angel's place to check on him and his sister. He could hear two male voices talking, and he figured it was Spike and Angel. He thought about the time in between Dawn losing Buffy, and then getting her back. It must be the same way for Angel, but instead he killed Kathy, who was the only person who ever loved him no matter what stupid things, well I guess sins, he committed.

Kathy huddled in the corner afraid to move, even though she clearly knew Liam was not going to hurt her. She still didn't want anybody else near her. The only person she would actually talk to was the blue woman, who's name was malaria, or something like that, it at least rhymed with malaria.

She tilted her head a little bit to get a better view of the door. She noticed it was the Pirate who was walking in. He seemed friendly, but she still didn't want to talk to him. She also liked the man with alarmingly bright hair, but she didn't trust him because he was a brit, and father said never trust them.

She also liked the woman Faith. Maybe because it made her think of her own faith, and Liam liked her enough too. The Dark guy was nice... she hadn't heard his name yet, but he didn't seem like an animal like father said the dark ones were.

"How is she," the pirate asked Liam with concern.

Kathy wondered who they were talking about.

"Kathy ... is fine. She still won't talk to anyone but Illyria though."

Illyria! That's her name, she thought. Then she said her name over and over in her head, about twenty times to make sure she'd remember it. After she was done she realized that the pirate had left already, and surprisingly that made her a little sad. The bright haired one came out of the kitchen then, and sat down next to Kathy in her corner.

"Eat this, love. You must be hungry," he said to her.

She only looked at him, wanting to talk, but not being able to. She turned her head away. She didn't want to eat even though she _was_ hungry. All she could think about was Liam feeding from her.

"Please pet, you need to eat ... even if you don't want to."

This time when she looked at him she looked in his eyes, and decided the British can't be that bad because she could see genuine good in him. She took the plate of food, and huddled in her corner with it, beginning to eat . The bright haired one got up and walked back into the Kitchen. She could hear him talking to Liam.

..........................................................................................................................................

"Angel, you need to talk to her about what life is like now. It's not like the old days anymore. You need to tell her about this century, and about who you are now, instead of letting her be in that corner all the time."

"I know Spike, it's just I don't know how to say that stuff ... you know I'm not good at it."

Spike didn't reply, opting to just sigh at him. After a minute he walked out of the kitchen, and then out of the apartment.

Kathy watched from her corner chewing on her food, and thinking how good a cook the bright haired one was.

...............................................................................................................................................

Illyria watches Gunn as he goes about shaving his stubble.

"Your hair has gotten longer," she comments.

"Not by much Illyria. It will be fine for a while longer."

"I can cut it for you," she offers, holding up a pair of scissors in question.

Gunn looked at her with a smile on his face. "Have you ever cut hair before?"

"No."

"Then I think it's fine for now." He rinsed his face off in the sink, and looked up. "How do I look now?"

"Less offensive."

He laughed at that, and dried off with the towel she gave him.

.............................................................................................................................................

Faith and Xander were sitting in his apartment chatting about the movie they'd just seen, and the diner they both had eaten together. It was very cute.

.................................................................................................................................................

Spike tossed and turned in his bed waiting for the moment of peaceful sleep to come, but he couldn't stop thinking about Angel and Kathy. They must have been close. When she looked up at him in the lab, instantly Angel had put his coat around her, and told everybody to leave, and we all listened. We didn't ask a single question, Spike deliberated.

There was a small knock at the door. He could hear a soft voice calling him. He could tell by the Irish accent who it was.

"Bright haired one," Kathy called through the door

"You can call me Spike love," he said opening the door to her. "Come in."

Spike made sure to have purchased pajama bottoms for the sake of everybody else in the building, even though Angel thought it pointless because he still didn't have any underwear.

When Kathy first came here she would sneak off to everybody's rooms at night. Only because she didn't feel safe at night with Angel around her, but she wouldn't leave the apartment in the daytime - go figure. She walked over to Spike's bedroom, and dumped herself on the end of his bed. She took his blanket, wrapping it around herself like a cocoon.

...........................................................................................................................................

Kathy liked sleeping in the other's beds because it gave her this sense of clarity. The reason she liked Spike's was because he talked in his sleep and he revealed things nobody else would tell her, because they thought Liam should. Also, she found out about Spike's past - like about Drui, and Buffy, and apparently he really cares for Angel - which is Liam's new name.

She refuses to call him that, because it reminds her too much of how she used to call him an angel, before he had turned on her. So every night, she would learn more and more about her brother. As the days went by she found herself becoming less and less afraid of him.

.................................................................................................................................................

The next morning -

Angel woke up early, expecting to find his sister in her corner waiting for him, but when he got up he realized she wasn't there, or in his apartment at all, for that matter. He raced all around the hotel, nobody was in there apartments either. He ran into the lobby, and realized he heard people in the direction of the kitchen, so he walked up to the door and opened it ... .... ....

Kathy had made everybody breakfast, and was talking to them animatedly.


End file.
